The Future I Dreamed of
by Ular Tua
Summary: There was nothing Wormmon wished other than the return of the kind-hearted Ken. After having a conversation with Guile, he learned how he was supposed to deal with the Digimon Kaiser so that he would meet his old friend again.


**A/N: Chimeramon is Kimeramon's name in the Japanese version of Digimon Adventure 02, and this is set on a few episodes before the end of the Kaiser Arc. In Chrono Cross, because Guile's character is very vague, I create his back story based on my interpretation of his reaction towards the Frozen Flame.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon and Chrono Cross in any shape or form.**

**And so it begins…**

* * *

For years Wormmon had known Guile. Sure, Guile was not a digimon; he was instead, a mysterious life form that wandered around Digital World. He was a human like Ken and the Chosen Children; however, he had some quirks. Aside being at least a head taller than the children, Guile always went here and there by flying instead of walking. Also, Wormmon never managed to meet him on daytime.

For Wormmon, Guile was like his big brother. Sometimes creeping around the lonely desert at night, Wormmon might meet Guile. And if he were lucky enough to meet this enigmatic being, he had earned himself a pair of listening ears.

Well, such encounter was a comforting one, Wormmon thought. There was nothing better than having a friend to talk with, especially when he needed to vent.

Tonight, fortunately, Wormmon came across Guile again as he crawled around the windy desert. The two stood face to face, with Wormmon standing on the cold, sandy earth and Guile levitating a few centimeters above the ground.

"I'm really glad to see you again!" Wormmon said, tears welling in his eyes. "I have something I want to say!"

Guile nodded. "I will listen, and hopefully, I can help."

A brief pause.

Wormmon looked down and said under his breath, "Ken…" Sobbing softly, he continued, "He's so different. He was a nice boy long time ago, but now…he's so mean. He's even meaner recently."

There was another pause, before Wormmon added, "He usually ignores me, but sometimes, he yells at me, calls me pathetic, and kicks…and even whips me."

Silence.

Wormmon suddenly looked up at Guile. Crying, he yelled, "I'm sure that things will be different if I'm strong! I… I'll do anything to be strong, just so that Ken will listen to me and become a kind boy again!"

"I would not do that if I were you, Wormmon," Guile said calmly, his gaze dropping down to the little digimon.

"But-"

"Before you continue any further, please listen to me," Guile interjected.

Wormmon nodded reluctantly. He knew that Guile was usually more experienced than he was, but could Guile's knowledge solve Wormmon's problem?

"I have never told you this but…it appears that I have to show my true self," Guile spoke in a low, rumbling voice.

"T-true self?" Wormmon asked, stuttering a bit. "Are y-you a scary digimon or s-something l-like that?"

"No." Guile reached out his hand to touch Wormmon's head. "I am merely an apparition."

Seeing Guile's forearm passing through his head effortlessly, Wormmon gulped. In general, that act should hurt a lot, but right now, Wormmon felt nothing.

"Do not worry. I have no intention to harm you. Besides, I cannot do anything other than speaking to a physical being," Guile said, pulling his hand back slowly from a startled Wormmon.

Recovering from the shock, Wormmon asked with his head tilted slightly to the side, "But…why are you a ghost? And how can you be here?"

"I know that dark power is dangerous, but still…" His voice grew softer. "…I accepted it. It took over my body and banished my spirit here."

Wormmon's eyes were widening. Trying to be stronger sounded more dangerous that it seemed.

"And now, I am not sure if my body is still in one piece," Guile continued. "Because when I accepted that power, I felt like something was tearing me apart from the inside. It was so painful that I came in and out of consciousness many times."

Wormmon shuddered at Guile's remark. Now, he had lost his will to be stronger. Gaining more power did not seem to worth its cost.

There was a pause, before Wormmon began, "Why did you accept that? That thing sounded really bad and scary!"

"I was a weak creature like you, Wormmon." Guile sighed, his head bowed. "I thought that having more power would make me a dependable person, but I was wrong."

Wormmon's mouth was ajar, but no words came out from the opening. He knew that he was also weak, and this became a hindrance for him. Yes, Wormmon even knew that if he died, he would be reborn as a digi-egg. However, was there a guarantee that everything would be intact after gaining such power? Guile appeared to die horribly because of that.

But if Wormmon did not want to search for power, what should he do so that Ken would be a gentle boy again?

"From my death, I learned something," Guile suddenly uttered, snapping Wormmon out of his thoughts.

Wormmon blinked temporarily. "What?"

"Things should have gone better if I had not been foolish," Guile replied, looking up at the starry sky. "If I were wiser, I would have utilized every bits of the power I had instead of finding a way to be more powerful."

Wormmon shook his head. "I don't understand… If you're weak, that'll still be useless, right?"

"No," Guile said somberly. "You may not understand for now, but I believe that someday, you will."

Stillness ensued as Wormmon and Guile remained as silent as a statue for a long time. Wormmon did not know what to say, while Guile seemed to be unable to speak without someone initiating a conversation.

Cool breeze blew across the desert, bringing with it dust and sand. There was a long moment of silence and brooding before the sky lightened in streaks of pink and orange.

Returning his gaze to Wormmon, Guile said, "I guess I have to say farewell for now."

"You're leaving?" Wormmon asked. "Can we meet again tonight?"

"I cannot say for sure…" Guile replied, turning around before flying away at frightening speed.

"But I still didn't understand what you said! I wanted to ask you many things, but I didn't even know what to ask!" Wormmon shouted, before breaking down into tears and wailing aloud. "I don't know what to do, but I just want the good Ken back!"

* * *

Later in this afternoon, Wormmon finally understood what Guile meant. His power was nothing special, but without it, Magnamon should have lost to Chimeramon, who would proceed to destroy everything on his path, including Ken.

With Chimeramon's rampage averted, Wormmon's wish came true. He could finally see the kind-hearted Ken he yearned…long enough before his body disintegrated into ashes and dust in Ken's arms.


End file.
